Rouges: Untold Secrets
by JKitty02
Summary: When a strange forest cat invites Kat into a camp of wild cats, and then a place in it, Kat thinks it was the best day of her life. But moving in there rips a tide between her and her brother. She meets cats that will become either her friends... or her enemies.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was sunhigh, the Greenleaf breeze carried the scent of prey. Kat twitched her ears. There was a ruffling noise coming from the leaves of a big tree. She spun around, at that moment a blue jay flew out of the tree. Kat gave a massive leap and…


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

BANG! CLASH! BOOM! Kat woke up, startled by the noise, her dream starting to fade. She was snuggled up in her basket by the fireplace. Half stretching, half walking, Kat padded into the kitchen where her housefolk had dropped a bunch of pots and pans. Yawning, Kat went outside. There was a gust of wind, suddenly bringing back her dream. The tree, the rustling, the bird. All the images of it was coming into her mind. _It was only a dream _she thought, shaking her orange pelt. She wandered a bit further before stopping again, _what am I going to do? _She wondered, looking at the sun, it was around the time she should be meeting with her brother and sister. Turning in the direction of the meeting place, Kat spotted a light grey cat coming from the forest. Out of curiosity, Kat padded over to the she-cat and prodded her in the side. The grey cat spun around and hissed, Kat jumped back and flattened her ears, fur fluffed up so she looked twice her size. "Who are you?!" demanded the grey cat, eyes in blue slits. Looking at Kat's collar, she let the fur lie flat on her shoulders "oh" she sneered "you're only a house cat." Kat felt a hiss come from the back of her throat "the question is, who are YOU" she half hissed, half whined back. _Alright _her head was throbbing with thoughts _I don't know this cat, in fact, the only thing I know about her is that she comes from the forest._ Half out of fear, cat swiped a paw that the unwelcomed cat, claws unsheathed. The grey cat leaped back in surprise "fierce house cat aren't you?" she mewed, flexing her claws. Kat took a step back and gulped _mouse dung! I didn't want this to happen! _The she-cat stopped with her claws unsheathed for heartbeats that seemed like a lifetime to Kat and then tucked them back in. "Good aim, for a house cat" she finally said, turning back to the forest "names Mist by the way" and with that, ran off. _Why in the name of milk and kibble would she tell me her name?! _Kat wandered off again, this time thoughts whirling, _and what's her problem with house cats?! _


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Whoa" Kat heard her sister, Rose breath. She had just finished telling her and Tiger about her encounter with Mist. "I think it's all a load of fox dung" Tiger rolled his eyes "there's no way you would've ran a forest cat, they never come around here" "but this one did!" meowed Kat, butting her brother in the shoulder with her head "I don't believe you" mewed Tiger, returning Kat's head-butt by flicking her nose with his tail. Kat's tail drooped, it was easy getting Rose to understand things but if it was Tiger it seemed impossible. She felt Tiger cuff her over the ear "come on, let's go and have some tree climbing races, first one to the top of that giant oak wins! Ready…Set…GO!" Tiger and Rose sped off, kicking up lose dirt behind them, but Kat trailed behind _if only I could get Tiger to believe me! _She thought desperately and shook her head _I'm being silly, so what if Tiger doesn't think I'm telling the truth! _Kat picked up the speed and eventually came in beside Rose, and soon pulled ahead until she was neck-and-neck with Tiger. As the giant oak came into view, Kat started to pick up even more speed, trying to match Tiger's pawsteps. She and Rose stopped and gaped as Tiger made an enormous leap and landed squarely on the tallest branch. They snorted with amusement as Tiger puffed out his chest and strutted forward, half jumped, half slid down from the tree. "Bravo!" teased Rose as she went up and swiped her tongue quickly over Tiger's ear. Kat padded up to him, a hint of amusement still sparkled in her green eyes. "Thank you, thank you!" Tiger was dipping his head from the left to the right and then to the middle.

The sun was sinking as Kat made her way back to her housefolk. As she curled up in her basket, Kat reflected on what happened that day. The race to the oak tree, how silly Tiger looked when he had his chest puffed out while strutting… and the encounter with Mist. She had been feeling weird ever since the fight with her. _Why can't I describe or recognize this feeling?! _The question had been in the back of her mind ever since Mist leaf to the forest. _No… it can't be… could this new feeling be longing? _


End file.
